valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Likka One-Axe
Name: Likka One-Axe Age: '''54 '''Race: Nord Gender: Female Height: 6' (1.8 m) Birthsign: Warrior Class: Fighter, merchant Occupation: Agent for the EEC Appearance Moderate build with straw-blond hair almost fading to white, kept braided into a single braid that falls down her back, reaching below her waist. Light blue eyes, a narrow nose, three parallel scars running across the left side of her face and nose. A series of lines and swirls are tattooed around her neck and down to her shoulders in the form of interlinked loops common in Nordic art Skills She is very good with the bow, and the axe-shied combination. However, her limp and age hinders her ability to fight or to move in a stealthy manner any more, although her experience means she can be a teacher. She knows nothing of magic. She is very good at the intimidation aspect of speech though. Clothing/armor Good set of Imperial leather scouting armor, nothing on her hands. Weapon Very good quality one-handed axe (non-magical) she always wears. An Imperial bow and quiver of steel arrows are kept in her room. Misc Items Flute, several East Empire Pendants, a dagger with a broken blade Personality She has seen much suffering and has a somewhat bleak view of the world, but she copes with this by focusing on her job as agent for the EEC. She is very detailed oriented, and blunt in her business dealings. She is not adverse to fighting but will only do so to protect herself or East Empire Company goods. Major flaw Detests Daerdra, vampires, werewolves and associated items, even if they are beneficial in some way. Background At 18 years of age, she joined the Imperial army and served 3 years in the light infantry, trained in axe and shield. During the Great War, she received training in various scouting weapons and protocols. She became very good at scouting and infiltration, as well as quiet, close quarter kills. She served with distinction during the Battle of the Red Ring and the re-capture of the Imperial City suffering a greivous injury to her hip, forcing her to limp for the rest of her life. After recovering from her wounds, she retired to Skyrim. She could not retire quietly though, as Ulfric had started a civil war, and she joined the Imperials again to take part in the civil war. Her reflexes were not as fast, and the limp hampered her scouting abilities, but she remained an excellent archer. During a battle for the possession of a keep, she was stalking an opponent far from the fort and was forced into killing him with a dagger, breaking it off as it bit deep. Moments later she heard word the battle was over. In fact the commander of the fortress had surrendered 4 hours earlier, and the fellow Nord she had just killed should have lived. (She keeps the dagger as a reminder of the futility of war). The toil of killing her own people during the war drove her to resign from the Imperial army and seek out a new career. At first, she was just a guard for the East Empire Company caravans. After proving herself as a dedicated and no-nonsense worker, she was recently promoted to Agent and dispatched to Valton to act as the official representative of the EEC in the new hold. (In fact, she had discovered the books in Solitude warehouse were 'cooked' and her announcement of this fact disturbed a very lucrative black market business. She was shipped as far aways as possible, so the corrupt managers could continue their work.) She also carries a copy of a letter sent to the Jarl last month to serve as her introduction. To: Steward for Jarl Radwulf Spurvhauke of Valton Hold From: Regulus Hateria, District Manager, East Empire Company, Solitude Greetings, At the East Empire Company, we are progressively expanding an array of trade identities dedicated to the rapid and efficient trading of goods through the Empire. With the opening of a new hold, we are sending you an Agent to act as our liaison with your hold for the mutual benefit of your Hold and the East Empire Trading Company. The courier who bears this letter also bears sufficient gold to ensure that our Agent has a suitable office and dwelling when they arrive. The Agent, a decorated war hero for the Empire, is Likka One-Axe. Once she arrives she will be tasked with organizing business deals with merchants, hunters, farmer, fishermen, miners and anyone else producing high quality goods. The East Empire Company will provide all necessary transportation of purchased goods. She will also ensure that the Jarl receives one part in 10 of the value of any business deals for the East Empire Company, as a tribute to the opportunities offered by a forward thinking leader settling in the frontiers of Skyrim. (signed by Regulus Hateria, and bearing the seal of the EEC)